Slipping Away Into Gorgon
by MyFFisaKoH
Summary: (This has some explicit content. Choose wisely by your age group whether you should read this or not.) Every chapter is a different person's POV. This is the story about how Medusa Gorgon fell in, well... "love" with Dr. Franken Stein. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Medusa's POV**

I couldn't get Dr. Franken off my mind as I braided my hair this morning. I tried to stop the thoughts, but I couldn't. I wanted an intimate meeting with Dr. Frankenstein. I wanted to feel the touch of a man again. I longed for it, and I knew that he was the one to seduce.

The day was Saturday, and I had woken up with a feeling of emptiness. I'd wanted Stein from the minute I'd laid eyes on him. Yearning to touch his stitched cheek. Wanting to know what kind of scars he had produced under his loose-fitting lab coat. I needed to feel every waking inch of his pale-skinned body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stein's POV**

She came to my home today. I was working on a small experiment with myself. One I'd not wish to speak about. All I will tell is that it did indeed involve self-pleasure. I heard a gentle knock at the door just as I was pulling off my boxers.

I pulled on my boxers and sighed. I hadn't done what I was just about to do in a year. All the experiments had given me the pleasure to stand being alone, but I couldn't take much more. I heard the front door creak open and then light footsteps come through the doorway. I walked out into the front room and was astonished at who was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Medusa's POV**

I blushed and closed the door behind me. I looked up and Stein had appeared in front of me. I looked him over and licked my lips at seeing all of his pale exposed skin. There weren't any fresh-looking scars which was a good sign. I'd always ached for that moment and it was finally happening.

I had come to his home wearing white heels, pink lingerie, and a tight-fitting black dress. I looked lower on his body and blushed redder. All he was wearing was a pair of plain black boxers. He walked closer to me and I could then examine the large tent that was forming against the front of his boxers. It looked like the fabric was about to burst at its seams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stein's POV**

I walked to her and pinned her to the wall. Hell, had I lusted for her. I put one hand in her hair and one hand on her neck. I leaned down and sucked gently on her soft warm neck. I moved my hand from her neck and slid her dress off of her pale, petite, and feminine physique.

She didn't know how badly I wanted her as I marveled in her beauty. Hell.. "Sstein...," she moaned as I rubbed my groin against her damp panties. "Mm.."

That's right, moan for me my little toy... I sucked, licked, and bit down feverishly on her neck. I slid my hand down her body to the clasp on her bra and slowly un-hooked it. It slipped down her shoulders so naturally. I groaned softly as she slid her soft hand down my boxers and started to stroke my groin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Medusa's POV**

"I want you," my voice sounded so unlike my own as I gasped in pleasure. I wanted every part of Stein to be close to me. I gently stroked his member and every time that my fingertips met the head he'd bite deeply into my neck. He'd bite so hard that I thought it would bleed. I started stroking it faster, but concentrated more on the head.

He'd started to moan my name over and over as I slid my fingertips gently over the opening of his member. "Medusaa... Oh fuck..." I gasped gently as he slid his fingers down my body over my breasts and down to my sensitive spot. "Aahhh..."

He tangled his fingers deeper in my hair as his member throbbed harder in my hand. He took his other hand out of my wetness as I shuddered and shook more violently. A small bead of sweat dripped off the tip of my nose and onto his pale collarbone. I felt his muscles tense when he smirked in my ear. "To my room...?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Stein's POV**

I ached for her. I lusted for her. Hell, I throbbed for her. I picked her up bridal-style and went to my bedroom. I'd missed this so fucking much.

My smirk grew wider as I laid her down at the top of my large bed. She looked so needy... She pulled me down on top of her supple frame with a small smile on her face. I reached down and hooked my fingers around the top of her panties, but not before she'd pulled my boxers down below my groin. That body of hers...

I pulled her panties off her body and she did the same with my boxers. I leaned down and bit gently on her nipple and felt her writhing against me. "Aahhh.." Fuck she was so damn hot.. I trailed my hands down her body and spread her legs to the point where they were on either side of mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Medusa's POV**

He bit down harder and harder on my small pink nub. "Fuck... Damnit.." It had started to bleed and he lapped up the droplets. He then proceeded to rub the tip of his hard length along my small wet nub between my thighs.

"Ssssteiiinn... Oh, fuck more!" I writhed in joy as he rubbed harder into my sensitive pink flesh. He'd trailed kisses up my skin from my nipple to my collarbone and had started to suck gently on my neck, but he'd changed the pace and sucked harder and faster on my neck until it numbed. "F-Fuck me hard Stein..."

My eyes had widened as he rubbed harder against my wet nub. I shuddered violently and continuously pleaded and begged him to put it inside me. He leaned down and sucked on my right nipple and his hand groped my left breast. I couldn't take much more as my body started to sweat. "Stein!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Stein's POV**

"Medusa... Hold onto me." I watched her reach up and wrap her arms around my neck, and at the same time I felt her legs wrap around my waist. "Do you want it fast or slow Medusa..?" "Fasst..."

A slight sly smile grew onto my face. "As you wish..." I positioned myself as she prepared herself for penetration. I slid it all in at once and groaned deeply. The last two inches wouldn't fit.

Disappointing.. She was panting already and I smiled gently down at her. I tried to press myself deeper into her, but all I felt was solid wall and her pulsing around my length. I moaned along with her as I started to thrust back and forth. Shit she felt good..


	9. Chapter 9

**Medusa's POV**

I writhed with joy as he started to softly pound into me. "Aaaah~!" I was in ecstasy. "Ssstein~!" I wanted him to have his way with me however he wanted..

I could hardly catch my breath at this point. It felt so good. My insides felt like they were melting. All of a sudden I moaned his name as my insides tensed and burned. I orgasmed intensely around his long member and felt the liquid stream down my skin.

"Medusa..." He groaned my name quietly as he started to pick up the pace. I could feel my insides stretching. Each time he pounded into me I would feel the sensation. "Ohhhh Sssstein!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Stein's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut in horror. I've never came so soon.. I'm gonna.. Fuck! "I'm going to cum!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. I was throbbing so fucking hard. Fuck! She had a smile on her face and simply said, "Inside." I nodded in consent and pounded a few times more into her. I couldn't take it anymore.

That was the last thought in my head. The last thought before everything was gone. Just blank. I felt like my brain was a balloon. A balloon that had just popped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Medusa's POV**

I'd dug my fingers into his neck as he'd orgasmed. After he orgasmed he looked down at me with the most vacant face. "Stein...?" I bit my lip and tried to shake his shoulders. Nothing came of it.

I saw life slowly come back to his eyes and I sighed in relief. I was stunned that intercourse with a witch hadn't killed him like it had my husband.. Then again, he's probably invulnerable to most substances considering how much he's experimented on himself. He ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a light smile. I returned the smile and pulled his face closer to mine by the back of his neck.

He nipped playfully at my neck which I responded to with a light giggle. His hands trailed all over my naked body as his teeth dug deeper into my skin. I moaned as his teeth broke the skin and a few pin pricks of blood formed on my skin. He lapped up the blood and sat up slowly as if the slightest jolt would be death. I watched some color return to his sweat-covered face and uttered another light giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stein's POV**

I slowly pulled out of her, writhing with pleasure at every tug. I groaned loudly as I finally escaped her and smiled when her light gasp reached my ears. She was so amazing and I wanted to be with her every day. "Medusa, please stay with me tonight." I smiled and held her in my arms when she uttered a small, "yes."


End file.
